Building Guide
Creating a new Craft. When you load up Machinecraft for the first time you will be greeted with a game screen as follows: First you will want to click on the Create button in the left navigation panel! This will create a new blank craft named "NewMachine" You can change the name of the craft that you wish to use by simply clicking on the larger text box bellow your Player name. For instance, My Player name is "Roadkill" in the image provided. Once you have named your craft you will want to click on the "Build" button on the right navigation panel so that you will enter the vehicle editor. Placing your first block. Once you are inside the vehicle editor you will be able to look around the environment with WASD,Space and Shift. Get the feel of moving around because you will be using this a lot when you are building your Crafts... Of course you can always re-assign the keybindings to your choosing! To place your first block you will want to navigate to the middle of the stage and hold "Alt" and click your left mouse button to be able to place a free floating block to build around! The exact middle of the editor is (0,50,0) you will always want to start in the middle so you don't end up hitting the sides of the editor! Keep placing your blocks until you feel like you've get a good body to work off, Don't make anything too complex as you will most likely run into a few problems! Once you have created your base you will want to place a core block, Without this will won't even be able to play or test the craft! To get this block you will want to hit the default key "Q" to access the block menu: Click and place the core on your craft and your all set to play! Of course you will need form of locomotion to be able to move anywhere! In the build menu you will want to select the "Rotator S" (Rotator speed) and place them on the back of your craft! This will allow the wheels that we will stick on later to turn. Place two "Hinge A" (Hinge Angle) to the front two corners of the vehicle then place two more Rotators at the end of each one! Then stick the wheel blocks on the end of every Rotator that you have! Making your Craft move. Once you're happy with your craft you will want to edit the Rotors,Hinges and the wheel sizes to be able to achieve movement! To do this you will want to press the default key "4" to be able to access the setup editor! Once selected you have to select the rotors, This will open up that rotors setup! You will have 8 blank boxes to play around with, select the top box and add "Move F," this will be assigned to your "W" key when you load into a game. Move the value bar to a nagative number if you're on the Right side of the crarft or positive if you're on the Left side of the craft, Don't set the values too high as your craft will most likely flip if it's not heavy enough. Do the same for "MoveB" but make the values the opposite of "MoveF" If you've done one of the rotors for each side you can copy it's setup to another rotor by clicking the default key "Middle mouse" on the main Rotor and then Left Clicking on the rotor you wish to paste it too! This comes in handy if you have multiple rotors or any other of the same parts that you wish to be the same. In the end you should have a craft that looks like this! Now you want to make your craft be able to turn! Select the hinges while in setup mode and add Neutral,TurnL and TurnR to the actions list. Neutral is a very important action when it comes to joints as it's the neutral Position the joint will return too when the other actions are no longer active. You're going to want to leave neutral as 0 and make Turnl = 25, TurnR = -25 to high of a value can cause over steer and make the craft flip or just not turn at all. do the opposite values for the other side. Once both sides are done you're going to want to set the wheels diameter and width else the wheels will default to no wheel at all. Make sure to make the diameter big enough to be able to get off the floor! Now you should be done! Press the default key "Tab" to be able to access the menu and click test! if all things have gone well you should be able to move around testing stage! If not, Tweak the setup of the rotors and hinges!ExamCongratulations! You've made your first vehicle! Give yourself a pat on the back and remember this isn't even close to what you can make! Example Craft. If this guide didn't go your way you can always look at this guide craft i made to see what you did wrong! You can get the craft from here Stick both the files in (MachineCraftDirectory/UserData) and you should be able to see it in you're vehicle loading screen that you can access from the main menu! Category:Guide Category:Building